The adolescent life of Roxanne Weasley
by missmalfoyx
Summary: Growing up is Hard for Roxanne, especially when you have a major crush on your cousins boyfriend!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"Stupid Feelings!"

Roxanne Weasley arragently slammed the dorm door behind her and ran to her bed, the surrounding area trashed with muggle posters (such as the hunger games and Paramore, which she recently became interested in since her father got that new muggle job)

She didnt know what time it was (probrably early morning), all Roxanne knew was that it was the yule ball and her world was crashing down. All because of that boy. Scorpius Malfoy.

Long story.

Roxanne had fancied him since she first met him,her first year at Hogwarts, On that damned train. By then he was a 2nd year, but age shouldn't matter, shouldn't it? But she kept her feelings hidden. Anyway, Half of her cousins (female of course) liked him aswell!

He was pretty fit though. She was suprised he wasnt cast for a modelling agency, he would be a hit there! With His messy platinum-blonde hair and enchanting grey-blue eyes, Roxanne thought. Then she thought that she sounded like some love-struck teenager, So she stopped thinking about that!

Well she was a love-struck teenager, But she certainly didnt act like one. Roxanne was okay with teenage life- well except with boys that was. She never had a boyfriend!

Every time she even spoke to a boy her words would jumble up and it would quickly turn into an awkward silence. The only boys she could speak to were her cousins. Anyway, Back to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Well that mascara was certainly not waterproof!" Roxanne said to herself. She checked her bbm for more updates on the ever-so-popular yule ball. Only more pictures of the heart wrenching couple. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, that is.

She found this couple a bit ironic because apparently when scorpius' dad and auntie Hermoine where at school the where practically mortal enemies!

Roxanne threw her phone on her bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up, When she heard a knock on the door.

"Roxie, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" The voice from the other side of the door said, then she realised it was her favourite cousin (and best friend), Lily Potter! Roxanne opened the door.

"Oh look at you!" Lily Swooned, and gave her a big hug.

"Has the terror finished yet , AKA yule ball?"

"No, It got kinda boring so i came up here. Come on, i need to talk to you."

Taking advantage of the almost empty dorm, They sank down onto the red leather couch, which was normally taken.

"Any more updates on the 'couple of the year'?" Roxanne groaned sarcasticly.

"What do you mean? Oh, yeah... fortunately you missed the slow dance..."

Roxanne burst out into another set of tears.

"Aw come on, Cheer up babe, Its not the end of the world, Scorpius will eventually break up with Rose and then you'll have a chance with him again! " Said Lily hugging her tightly.

'Well it is the end of the world to me' Roxanne thought. She preferred not to say it out loud.

"She knew aswell!" Roxanne sniffed. The only people she told about her obsession was Lily and Rose! (Well Lily told Rose, Being a former secret spiller, but moved on from her ways)

"I know how it feels! You'll get over it Roxie in no time, anyway Roses boyfriends only last upto the maximum of one month!"

But Roxanne had a feeling this relationship was going to last far more longer...

"Anyway you could always use love potion on him?"

"Lily thats the most needy thing a teenage witch can do nowadays!"

"Roxie that was sarcasm!" Lily sighed. "Come on babe, we need to get you freshened up and ready for bed, we dont want the other girls seeing you like this! Go on get a shower!" So she did.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Roxanne changed into her spongebob pyjamas, along with a weasley jumper over it to keep her warm.

Already in her pyjamas, Lily was sitting on the sofa, watching Family Guy, so she went and joined her.

"I've decided, Im going to get you a boyfriend. You know, to take your mind off scorpius for a bit, besides, im like the 'school cupid' or something according to Al! I've got loads of people together! I will get you with someone in no time, So tell me Roxanne Weasley, who is your second choice?" Lily said, saying the last part in a mock-formal voice.

"I... I dont have a second choice..."

"Rubbish! Im sure you do! what about one of the scamander twins? Two chances then!"

Roxanne laughed "Lily they're like in the year below and I was named after their mum! Besides, They still believe in nargles..."

"Good point. But werent you always saying age doesnt matter hmm?"

"Yeah just take it i dont like them ok?"

"OK whatever. Just dont worry Roxie, Everything will turn out soon! What time is it anyway? Man this ball is long!"

"It says 1:30 in the morning!" said Roxanne, examining the clock.

"Might aswell do an all-nighter then!"

5 minutes later they fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
